scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Uluru Uh-Ohs
Uluru Uh-Ohs is the 11th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to Australia to Ayers Rock. However, they encounter the Phantom of Ayers Rock and must solve the mystery. Synopsis The gang find yet another phantom in Australia on Ayers Rock. The gang are driving an outback-style Mystery Machine. It is rather like a dune buggy but is not handling the Australian outback very good. The gang are talking about Ayers Rock, and how their friend Mr. Defrin invited them to come...and solve a mystery. A phantom is haunting Ayers Rock for some reason, and it seems to be driving away tourists. Finally the gang arrive at Ayers Rock just in time for the phantom. The phantom seems to appear out of the rock and then starts scaring away tourists. it can fly. The gang get out, and see tourists getting into their cars and driving away one by one. Shaggy and Scooby are ready to do this but the phantom starts chasing them...up Ayers Rock and back down. Once Shaggy and Scooby make it back to the bottom, the phantom has disappeared and Shaggy and Scooby are pooped. Mr. Defrin comes up and asks the gang if they are okay. They reply yes and Mr. Defrin goes away, saying they can explore as much as they like. Suddenly a protest group comes and starts saying that tourists should go. The leader is called Jane Retrol. The group leaves and the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby explore Ayers Rock, and Fred and the girls go to the tents near the rock. In the tents, there are not many people. In fact there are three people, two of them sleeping, so the gang interview the third. The tents are here to make a movie from Ayers Rock but they don't need tourists. The guy is called Bobby. Fred and the girls thank him and decide to look for the protest group. Meanwhile on Ayers Rock, Shaggy and Scooby are slowly going up, looking for clues. They find one thing, a piece of a sign saying MOV TOUR. But the phantom appears and chases them again. This time they escape him by going into a cave. But the cave is a bat cave and they find another clue, a piece of metal. They head back to the gang. Meanwhile the gang have found the protesting group and questioned Jane. She says all tourists should go from the rock so that just Australians can see it. She really hates tourists, it seems. Jane turns away and goes back to her group. They have some type of tank there. Shaggy and Scooby show up and give them the clues. Fred decides to set a trap. His trap consists of a net catching the phantom in midair, and it works. The phantom is captured. It was Jane looking to eliminate tourists. Cast and Characters Villains *Phantom of Ayers Rock Suspects *Bobby *Jane Retrol *Mr. Defrin Culprits Locations *Australia **Ayers Rock Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"The Australian rocks should not be invaded by tourists!"-Jane Retrol Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes Category:Scoobylover's things